Schizophrenia
by Mint Dragon
Summary: Here's an ordinary day in the lives of five unordinary people. And what goes on inside their heads...Schizophrenia, taken to a whole new level. RavxBB, RobxStar
1. Part 1 of Three

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, I'm finally back! And to celebrate my return to regular fanfiction posting, and reading, I have written this completely nuts and insane fic that really doesn't have much of a point in the end anyway. So…about this fic. Well, I'm really into insane, random humor (if you haven't guessed by now) and sometimes, inspiration does as inspiration will do, and hits me at the most random moments. But usually I can control it. So, midway through a pack of Spearmint Skittles, I got an idea. A very humorous idea. Which is probably because I was eating spearmint (I get inspiration from mints, which is actually rather odd. Let's just leave it at that nearly every time I have spearmint I come up with a weird idea for a humor fic, which usually turns out pretty well.) at the time. Every true Teen Titans fan has watched or heard a lot about the episode Nevermore. You know, mirrors, multiple personalities, Raven, etcetera, etcetera. This has long been my favorite episode of Teen Titans. But I got to thinking, man, Raven is practically schizophrenic. All those multiple emotions in the form of people running around in her head and whatnot. So I thought, hey, why not write a fic about something like that? And _then_ I thought, wait a minute. If she has all of those little people, who's to say that the others don't as well? So…here is a fic about an ordinary day for the Teen Titans. And an inside peek at what goes on in those strange little heads of theirs. Enjoy! (**Review, please**) Oh, and if you've been following my other story "Payback" the last chapter was just posted, so go check it out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_Beast Boy –_ Uh, I know where Robin picked up that heat ray, but where did he learn that little glowy hurty trick?

Schizophrenia – Part 1 

By Mint Dragon 

Raven yawned, stretching. Another morning, another day, and probably another psychotic villain to go along with it. Great.

She walked over to her closet and opened the door. And another internal battle began.

_ Within Raven's mindscape, her emotions battled for control. Things as usual, really._

"I said," exclaimed a green-clad form of Raven, "that we should wear fatigues and combat boots!"

"You _always_ want to wear that, " replied a grinning, pink-cloaked Raven, "today, we should wear pink!"

"Why do you care what we wear? It's pointless. We're going to die anyway." said a melancholy, forlorn voice, coming from a girl in a black hood and cloak.

"Maybe Morbid is right," whimpered another Raven, sniffling. "What if they don't notice us? What if they don't like what we wear?"

"Silence, fools! It matters not what we wear, only that we destroy! Destroy! Ha ha ha!" laughed the red, four-eyed representation of Raven's anger.

"Rage is right, you know," muttered Morbid. "People won't care what we wear if they're all dead."

"That's horrible!" gasped the pink Raven. "We should wear something happy and cheerful today!"

"Shut up!" screamed another Raven, dressed in a light grass green. "_I_ represent practicality, and I suppose that _I'm_ the one that has to tell you that WE ONLY OWN ONE TYPE OF CLOTHING! OUR OUTFIRTS ARE ALL EXACTLY THE SAME!"

There was silence, and then the happy one shrugged. "Okay. But I think that we need to go shopping."

_There was a general consensus on that, and the issue was laid to rest. Which is good, because otherwise we wouldn't get anywhere now would we?_

The purple-haired girl got dressed and walked out into the living room, where Cyborg was playing a videogame, Starfire was trying to read the newspaper while lying on the floor. Beast Boy and Robin were nowhere in sight, though she could hear Beast Boy's singing in the kitchen. She took in a deep breath to greet them, and…

In the kitchen, Beast Boy was singing along to a Smash Mouth song on the radio while flipping pancakes. He heard Raven's footsteps as she entered the living room next door, and her deep breath. And an internal conflict arose, as it did every morning.

_ Inside Beast Boy's small, peanut-sized mind, his emotions struggled against one another._

"Dude, we should go up to her and just say hi!" shouted a Beast Boy with a pale blue stripe own the middle of his black spandex suit. In the background, a Beast Boy with a light pink stripe was singing along to the song. One of them with a yellow stripe sighed.

"I know you never listen to me, but we should respect her space, just for once. Amiable, you are far too intrusive."

In the background, the Beast Boy with the light pink stripe kept singing. "'Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play!'"

"You know we never listen to you, right?" asked one with a dark blue stripe, a sarcastic, cutting tone in his voice.

"Oh be quiet, Sarcasm. They never listen to you either," countered the reasonable one. Sarcasm sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's worth a try."

"'It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder,'"

"I think we should leave her alone, and then turn into a fly and sneak into her room to watch her undress," said one with a purple stripe, enthusiastically.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Amiable. The purple one waved his hands vigorously and yelled.

"Hello! Earth to Beast Boy! Raven equals hotness. Naked Raven equals MORE hotness!" flecks of drool fell from his mouth as he yelled.

"Stop that, Lust," Reason snapped, his face red.

"'And all that glitters is go-old,'"

"I think," said one of Beast Boy's emotions wearing a dark green stripe in a rather humble voice, "that we should just leave her alone. I mean, she's never going to like us, she'll probably just blow something up if we bug her. Maybe if we leave her alone, she won't notice us."

"Shy, please. Get a grip on yourself." counseled Reason.

"'Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to-'"

Sarcasm interrupted the singer with a cry of, "Hey! Do us a favor, Oblivious?"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

"I say we go up to her and grin, like we always do." said Amiable confidently. The rest mumbled, and reluctantly agreed.

Raven sighed as Beast Boy dashed up to her, grinning toothily. He gave her a hearty, "Good morning, Raven!" Inside the girl's head, her emotions bickered over how to respond.

"We should smile and tell him 'Good morning to you, too!'" stated Happy, her pink cloak flowing behind her as she walked in circles around the group.

"Maybe he won't like us. Maybe we shouldn't say anything," Timid mumbled quietly.

"We should rip his head off, and then blow the rest of him to smithereens!" Rage declared, grinning. Morbid sighed and sat down on a nearby rock.

"What's the point?" she asked tonelessly.

"I GIVE UP!" yelled Practical, before she stalked off into the distance. The dark-green cloaked Raven watched as the figure in the grass-green hood walked away.

"Why don't we challenge him to a videogame?" she suggested.

"You're all being far too extreme. We smile slightly, and then walk away, like we always do," a yellow-cloaked, glasses-wearing Raven said, walking to the group.

"Shut up, ya four-eyed freak!" Brave snapped, slightly irritated. Rage turned slowly and blinked, all four of her eyes glowing an ominous dark red from the shadows of her cloak.

"See what you did!" cried Timid, shrinking away. "You made her mad!"

"Would you like to repeat that comment?" Rage asked, a threatening tone in her voice. Brave gulped and backed away a few steps.

"Uh…no?"

"Good. I thought so. For now, we do as Intelligence says. We can rip his head off another day. Any questions? No? Excellent."

_Since Raven, all of her, believed strongly in self-preservation, that was definitely the end of _that_ discussion._

Raven gave Beast Boy a small smile, and then walked away to get herself some tea. On the couch, Starfire closed her eyes and wondered where Robin was.

_Inside Starfire's very…pink…mindscape, her emotions argued_.

"He is probably in his room, trying to discover more about Slade," Starfire's smarter aspect, wearing a yellow version of her usual outfit, stated, adjusting her glasses. One of her counterparts in orange yawned and lay down in the light-pink grass.

"Let us just take a nap for a while. Surely he will be finished by the time he comes out." she suggested. Yet another Starfire in bright green sniffed and turned away.

"Well, I do not understand why Robin would want to use his time to discover more information about Slade. Surely, he is ill. If he was well, he would obviously wish to be with us, instead of in his room by himself." she said haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Vanity, is Robin alright?" another emotion asked worriedly, decked out in pale blue. "Is Robin ill? Perhaps we should bring him some medicine, or one of those cards with messages of "become healthy" on them?" Smart sighed.

"Do not worry, Caring." she said comfortingly. "Vanity is merely being jealous again. Robin is perfectly fine."

"He is more than fine, he is wonderful! He is smart, and strong, and brave, and compassionate, and-" a Starfire in pink clothing began, floating in the air with hearts in her eyes, before she was cut off by one in red.

"Oh, will you not be silent? Every day you say the same thing, and we are forced to listen to your inane ramblings about Robin. We _know_ already, now will you please slam upwards?" she asked. Intelligence shook her head.

"Anger, your use of the term was incorrect. It is "shut up" not "slam upwards"." she explained. Anger blinked.

"Smart?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

_And so another argument ended, as no one wanted to get on Anger's bad side. Though if she had a good side is remains a topic for debate._

Inside Robin's room, he paced back and forth, thinking about what else but Slade. Within his mind, a rather odd scene was taking place.

_ Inside Robin's one-track mind, things were, well, one-track._

At least a hundred Robins, each with a different hair color, were pacing back and forth in unison, all muttering the same phrase.

"Gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade…"

One Robin, with a fuchsia hair color, stopped pacing for a moment and pulled out a photo of Starfire.

"I wonder what she's doing right now…" he wondered out loud. Another Robin with a deep violet hue walked over and smacked him upside the head.

"Affection! Get back to work, now! Gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade…"

The fuchsia-colored Robin tucked his photo back into his pocket and resumed pacing, grumbling.

"Stupid Obsession, won't let me even look at a photo of Starfire…Gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade…"

_ Right…well, I guess we'll just leave them to their, uh, pacing…right…_

Raven brought her steaming mug over to the couch and sipped the hot tea, letting the herbs relax her overly stressed mind. She looked sideway at her two teammates. Starfire was off in la-la land, or whatever the Tamaraneans called it when they spaced out, and Cyborg was looking rather odd as he stared unblinkingly at the television screen, his fingers flying across the controller.

"Cyborg?" she asked, curious. There was no response. In Cyborg's head, the fact that she was speaking to him barely registered.

_In Cyborg's mind, one of his emotions hears Raven's voice_.

"Uh, guys?" asked a Cyborg with yellow circuits. The rest of his counterparts were gathered around a small television screen, cheering as one of them played the videogame. "Guys?"

The yellow Cyborg sighed and took in a deep breath.

"GUYS!!!!!!"

There was silence for a moment, and then a green circuited Cyborg turned from the crowd and said,

"Man, we're playing videogames. Just shut up awhile."

The gaming resumed, and the yellow Cyborg slumped over in defeat.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, I guess…" he trundled over to the crowd, watching with the rest.

_Well, that was certainly insightful._

Raven blinked a moment, and when no response came from her cybernetic teammate, she sighed and sat back.

"Whatever," she muttered, drinking her tea.

And so, the morning came to a close for the Titans. Let's see what happens to them in the afternoon, shall we? Heh heh heh…

Well, that was part one. In case you were wondering, there will be three parts, one for morning, one for afternoon, and one for night. I hope you liked it, but if you didn't, remember, no one is forcing you to read this. Well, actually, I was forced to read a fanfic once that made my eyes burn and scarred my mind, so that may not be true. But hopefully you weren't stupid enough to get roped into reading a fanfic of someone else's choosing. Especially if that person has a truly evil, sick, twisted, and warped mind. Well, if you were forced to read this, remember, it could always be worse. Trust me. So, until next time, see ya 'round!

(Review Please)

-Mint Dragon

P.S. – If you are an avid or mild supporter of the Raven/Beast Boy coupling, go check out Sage of Story's unbelievably good angst fic, Bring Me To Life. Also, check out the site listed as her homepage, Raven and Beast Boy 'Shippers United, of which I am proud to be a member.


	2. Part 2 of Three

**Author's Notes:** Yo, what's up? Finals are over, and I've had a lot of time to write. You know, I'm surprised at the amount of reviews I got for this fic. I figured most people would hate it. Well, due to popular demand (sorta) here's chapter two. Just as a reminder, there are three parts, so that means only one more left. And then I've got something even better waiting for you. insert evil laughter #128 (Please Review)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_Starfire - _Come, friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude. All six thousand verses.

Schizophrenia – Part 2

By Mint Dragon

At about two o'clock in the afternoon, an alarm sounded throughout the Titan's Tower. All of them, including Robin, who had been in his room all morning, rushed to the monitor room. Raven walked to the console and brought up a live video.

"There's a gang robbing a bank on Main Street. They're armed. The police haven't been able to stop them." she read quickly. In her head, though, a slightly different conversation was taking place.

_There were mixed feelings about this from the mixed, uh, feelings, inside Raven's mind_.

"Come on, guys! This is awesome! Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Brave yelled, hopping up and down and raring to go. Morbid sighed.

"What does it matter? Even if we stop this gang, another one will show up eventually. And then we'll die." she said in a melancholy voice. Happy smiled at her, as usual.

"We can go and do a good thing!" she said confidently. Rage began grinned wickedly.

"We can destroy, Destroy, DESTROY! HA HA HA HA HA!" she yelled, laughing insanely. Lying on the ground with her hands behind her head, the orange-clad Lazy yawned and replied sleepily,

"Can't we just take a nap and let the others handle it?" Sitting on a nearby rock with her arms crossed, a Raven in a teal cloak rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should just feed you to the birds, Lazy. You're good for nothing."

"Now Cynical, stop that!" Happy counseled her, still all smiles.

"Why should I?"

"It's depressing."

"_You're_ depressing."

"No I'm not!"

"Why," she asked Happy, "must you be so super preppy happy, _twenty-four seven_?"

"Well," Intelligence cut in, "she _is_ Happy, remember."

"Point taken. But still, I mean-"

"We're going to go and fight, and that's the end of that!" Brave declared, hopping up on the rock next to Cynical and looking down at her counterparts, daring them to contest her. They all sighed.

"Then we'll fight now, and continue this argument at some later date," Intelligence stated. The rest agreed, grumbling, and the decision was made.

_Uh-huh. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait a little before we see the end of that discussion. Say, for all eternity?_

"Right," Robin said, stepping forward once more to be the 'fearless leader'. "Titans, go!"

They arrived at the bank to see the police cars lined up in a semi-circle around the entrance, but the policemen were hiding behind them as shots rang out from two men wearing black on the steps of the bank. They were holding huge machine guns, and laughed as they blasted out rounds at the hiding cops while two more crooks transported bags of cash from the bank to an armored car.

"Titans, attack!" Robin cried out, and the others instantly followed his command. Starfire and Cyborg rushed past them to deal with the crooks within the building, and Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy were left to deal with the trigger-happy maniacs outside.

Robin pulled out his Bo staff, and Raven floated into the air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A nearby mailbox was coated in tar-like black energy, lifted into the air, and hurled at the criminals, who stepped back before they were flattened. She flew forward, and after disarming them with her powers, began to fight one of them hand-to-hand. Robin leapt up and attacked the other. Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and began to charge at the armored car that the criminals were using to cart away the money, but in his mind, a rather odd argument was taking place.

_Inside Beast Boy's head, all of his emotions, save Oblivious, were in a group and yelling at Lust. Let's find out why, shall we?_

"Dude, what is _up_ with you?" yelled Amiable, the Beast Boy with a pale blue stripe.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he's just horny? He _is_ Lust, after all." said Sarcasm, his voice dripping with, well, sarcasm.

The dark-green striped Shy gulped.

"Just leave him alone," he whined. "and maybe Raven won't notice."

"Be quiet," said one with a bright red stripe. "You're annoying."

"Now, Frustration," Reason began, but was cut off by Lust, in his dark purple stripe.

"What do mean, what's wrong with me! Look at her! Open your eyes, man! Did you not notice that she's wearing skin-tight clothing!"

Reason sighed, disgusted. "Please," he said. "Raven _always_ wears skin-tight clothing."

"Yeah, but she's never moving around much. I mean, just _look_. Damn, she's hot…" he trailed off, drooling. Curious, the others tried to see what he was seeing. And soon they were _all_ drooling, except for Oblivious, who was off playing a handheld videogame of some sort or another, and had no idea that anything had taken place.

_I guess we should have expected that, coming from Beast Boy. Oh well. I think it's safe to say that _that_ argument ended on a strange note._

Inside the bank, Cyborg dispatched the remainder of the gang, while Starfire began to return the money to the vault. Within the Tamaranean girl's mind, her emotions were having a heated argument.

_I'd be lying if I said that I couldn't imagine what they would be arguing about, but I bet you can't._

"He does not!"

"He does!"

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Smart asked the two arguing avatars of Starfire's emotions, irritated. Vanity and Caring pointed at each other.

"She started it!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Smart sighed.

"Will you two shut up?" Focus, dressed in cobalt, asked. "We have a job to do. You may bicker _after_ we have completed our task!"

Ignoring her completely, Vanity and Caring resumed their argument.

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"What are they arguing about anyway?" Smart asked. Focus shrugged.

"Who cares? It's probably about Robin."

"Robin? Did someone say Robin? Oh, Robin is so handsome and strong and brave and…" the pink clothed Starfire popped up out of nowhere and began to once more sing the leader's praises. Focus sighed and Smart grumbled incoherently to herself, walking away.

_Well…I didn't know that Starfire had so much inner conflict…_

After handing the captured criminals over to the cops, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all piled into the T-Car and began to drive home.

"Yo," Cyborg said,. "you guys wanna drop by the drive in?"

"Sure."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"As long as they have a vegetarian salad."

"Whatever."

Smiling, Cyborg drove the T-Car into a drive-in and pulled up to the window. And realized that he didn't know what to order.

_Inside the mind of the cybernetic superhero, it was, well, rather loud._

"I SAID FRIES!"

"NO FRIES!"

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

"WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!"

"DON'T YOU GO PULLING TECHNICALITIES ON ME!"

"OH YEAH, WELL…EAT THIS!"

The green Aggression and red Anger were enveloped in a cloud of dust, random limbs shooting out momentarily before being pulled back into the brawl. Intelligence shrugged and turned to the purple-circuited Depression.

"Hamburger with no pickles and extra onions and a large Coke sound good to you?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

_ That was…completely pointless, actually. But at least he figured out what to order_.

"I'll have a hamburger with no pickles and extra onions and a large Coke." Cyborg told the attendant. After the rest of his teammates ordered, they picked up their food, paid, and left.

Once back at the Tower, Robin quickly retreated to his room to work on the Slade case. What a shocker.

_Do I really have to remind you of the last time we visited Robin's mind? Oh well, if you really want to take a look…_

Obsession, with his oddly violet hair, continued to pace back and forth, this time while the other Robins conversed among themselves.

"Gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade…"

"Oh my GOD," a Robin with electric green hair gasped, examining his way-too-short-to-be-of-any-real-use cape. "Can you _believe_ those guys? They got dirt on my cape. They got dirt on MY cape."

"Shut up, Narcissism," the yellow haired (yes, he's a blond) Amusement said, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"For once, I agree with Amusement. You are being quite insufferable." A brown haired Robin agreed, the embodiment of Robin's Sophistication. (i.e. manners, etc.)

"Isn't he always?" orange-haired Cynicism asked. "It's no wonder people think we're gay."

"We are NOT gay!" Affection cried out indignantly.

"I never said we were!"

"Gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade…"

_Yep. I'd say that's pretty accurate for Robin._

So while Robin toiled away in his room, Raven poked fun at Beast Boy at the dinner table, and Starfire tried to convince the reluctant Cyborg to try her new pudding, they were all to be caught completely unaware by the inner chaos that was to result from the weekly conflict that was…movie night.

Well, I hope you all liked that. There's just one more chapter to go, but I've got something even better waiting in the wings after all of this, so I hope you enjoyed it! SUMMER VACATION ROCKS!

-Mint

(Please Review)


	3. Part 3 of Three That's right, it's the e...

**Author's Notes: **Now that I'm finished with posting Tea With Terra: Prelude to Torture, I can finally finish this up. So…here we are at the last bit of Schizophrenia, and I am really sorry to everyone for taking so long. I was just distracted.

To Flying Star – It was my pleasure to review your story. I really like it. And if anything, well, that proves that I do read people's reviews. And respond. So no, I don't qualify as brain dead. As a big heads up to everyone, if you're looking for some good fanfiction to read, go check out Flying Star's fics and poems, especially "Drifting". They're awesome. Thumbs up to you, Flying Star, and thanks for reviewing! (Now this goes for everyone, please review!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_Cyborg -_You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me! You can't pa- You passed me!

Schizophrenia – Part Three (Last Part)

By Mint Dragon

The Teen Titans sat in their respective movie-viewing seats in the living room. Starfire flew in, handing each of the others a bag of popcorn. Having finally mastered the art of the microwave, she was constantly making popcorn. Much to the annoyance of Raven, who found that the popping noise was rather irritating.

Starfire stood in front of them and clasped her hands together, smiling.

"Now that I have delivered to you the many bags of tiny popped corn, which type of movie shall we watch?"

For once, all of the Titans were at perfect ease with themselves.

"Horror."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Action!"

Starfire sweatdropped.

"Perhaps we have one such movie…" she mumbled, thumbing through the Titans' rather large selection of movies. Her eye landed on one and she pulled it out.

"Will this suffice?" she asked, showing it to her teammates.

Robin read the title aloud.

"An Action-filled Sci-fi Horror Movie With A Dash Of Comedy"

The Boy Wonder glanced at his teammates, and then shrugged.

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me."

"It's movie time!"

"Whatever."

Shrugging, the Tamaranean teenager popped the DVD into the player and plopped down between Robin and Cyborg. Her cybernetic teammate dimmed the lights, picked up the remote, and the movie began to play.

_  
Inside Cyborg's mind, well… See for yourself! Do I have to tell you guys _everything_? Jeez…_

All of Cyborg's emotions were gathered in a group in front of a huge screen, avidly watching the movie and munching on popcorn.

"So," Intelligence muttered to the blue-circuited Mischief sitting next to him, "what exactly was it you had us do earlier?"

Mischief snickered.

"I switched Beast Boy's shampoo for red hair dye."

"That will certainly be…interesting…"

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Aggression hollered. "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!"

Muttering under his breath, Intelligence turned back to the movie and resumed his popcorn munching. Well, at least the sci-fi effects were decent…

_Yeah. See? You didn't really need me to tell you anything. I guess that's because Cyborg doesn't really have too much going on in there, does he? Well, I guess we'll see how Mischief's prank plays out later. Hopefully Beast Boy will show some signs of intelligence and not lather himself in red hair dye. Oh, who am I kidding…_

Starfire watched the movie avidly, sipping occasionally on her mustard bottle, but unbeknownst to those around her, an intense argument was taking place among the Tamaraneans emotions.

How many different ways can I say it? Just take a look and spare me the agony, okay?

"We should!"

"Should not!"

"Should!"

"Should not!"

"Should!"

"WILL YOU TWO BOTH KINDLY BE QUIET? I AM TRYING TO FOCUS ON THE MOVIE!" Focus yelled at her pink and yellow clad twins.

"We shouldn't…" Smart grumbled. The pink-clothed Starfire smiled brightly.

"Please?"

"Fine, but_ just_ this once…"

"Yay!"

_Okay…well…I wonder what that was all about…_

Robin froze, his eyes going wide as he felt Starfire latch onto his arm during a particularly grueling action scene. He swallowed his popcorn with difficulty, blushing.

_Oh, come ON. Do you _really _have to look? Well, fine, but this is the last time!_

"Gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade, gotta catch Slade…" Obsession repeated over and over, still pacing in the exact same steps he had been that morning. Affection was skipping circles around him, crying out for joy that _Starfire_ was holding on to _him._ And the others were nowhere to be seen, having left to the two as hopeless cases and moved on to better things. Like watching the movie.

_Hey, I can't blame them. _

Beast Boy, for once, was actually focused on the movie. But because he's, well, Beast Boy, let's take one last look inside that peanut-sized brain of his, for old time's sake.

"Wow, she's hot," Lust commented on the heroine of the movie for the sixty-third time.

"No, ya think?" Sarcasm replied.

"Will you two be quiet?" Amiable snapped. "We're trying to watch a movie over here, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Alright, alright…"

…..

"Hey, where's Oblivious?"

"He's hiding behind Lust, idiot. He's been there for the last five minutes."

"Um, hey guys, what were we talking about?

"See?"

"Oh." Amiable blinked, and then resumed his movie watching.

A moment later…

"Wow, she's hot."

_What more did you expect, really?_

Raven took a sip of her orange soda and continued to watch the movie from beneath her hood. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Starfire clinging to Robin for dear life, and to her left, Beast Boy was drooling slightly. She turned back to the movie, munching on popcorn.

"Yeah! That's right! Give'em a left, and a right! Wow, what an uppercut!" the dark-green cloaked Combative yelled, completely focused on the action scene in the movie. Cynicism sighed, glancing at Robin and Starfire.

"Utterly pathetic," she commented. Morbid nodded.

"It's pointless. We're all going to die in the end anyway."

"Aw, lighten up, Morbid!" Happy exclaimed. Morbid turned her steady, unblinking stare towards the pink-cloaked emotion, and Happy faltered before bouncing back with a cry of,

"Hey! That gives me a good idea!"

"You? A good idea? Hey Morbid, you were right. The world _is_ ending." Cynicism remarked. Happy was undeterred, and instead, a mischievous smile found its way to her face.

"This movie is scary," Timid said, trembling. Happy gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. If you get too scared, we can always just latch on to, say, Beast Boy."

"No. Stop right there." Cynicism cut her off. They were joined by the maroon-cloaked Pride.

"Cynicism is right. There is no way that I am going to allow you to reduce ourself to holding on to _Beast Boy_." Pride agreed.

"But-"

"NO!!!!!!!!"

_And that, dear reader, was the end of that_.

END

I hope you enjoyed that, and if you did (and you really don't like Terra) check out my other fic, "Tea With Terra: Prelude to Torture" and the upcoming "Tea With Terra". Also, in a little while I'll be coming out with a new fic, hopefully even more hilarious than this and my "Black and Pink All Over" fic, though it'll be hard to top that one. So I'll see ya around, and until then, have a great summer!

-Mint Dragon

(Oh, and Review. Please. I mean it. PLEASE.)


End file.
